


Firefighter

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean meets a female fire fighter in a bar.





	Firefighter

Sam held his head in his hand, disappointed that the hunt had ended with a burning house. They couldn’t kill the changelings without burning them, and they couldn’t contain the fire once they had set it. The only good thing was that the neighboring houses were far enough away that the fire wouldn’t spread.

Sam and Dean watched from inside of Baby, parked a few houses down, as the fire truck pulled up to the house, responding to their anonymous 911 call Dean had made moments before. The four firefighters ran out, immediately going to work and getting the hose out, sending water shooting to the house.

Dean’s mind was currently back in his four-year-old memories: holding his baby brother in his arms and watching his childhood house burn. He sat in the car, eyes unable to look away from the flames. 

Finally the flames were contained and the brothers watched as the firefighters took pictures, allowing the police to take over the scene. When the truck pulled away from the house in the wee hours of the morning, Dean finally turned the ignition of the car on and drove her to the motel they were staying at.

They slept the day away, physically and emotionally exhausted.

Around 5, the brothers decided to finally leave the confines of the motel room for some food. They found a cheap burger joint, sitting quietly and eating their burgers. No words were exchanged, as they were both still lost in thought over the events of the previous night. 

Silently, they made their way back to the motel room once more.

Deciding that they would leave in the morning, Sam sat at his computer looking for a new case, periodically glancing over at Dean. He was worried about his brother, as Dean wasn’t usually this quiet. He figured the fire had bothered him, but didn’t know how to make him feel better.

When he had had enough of the quiet, Sam finally got up. “Okay Dean, let’s go,” he said, walking over to his brother and hitting him on the shoulder. “Bar, beer, chicks. Come on.”

Dean grunted in return, but got up and put his boots on, heading for the door when he was ready. They walked a couple blocks over to a local pub and sat at the bar, ordering a beer and drinking quietly.

Dean was sitting in a way that he could watch the comings and goings at the front door, and his eye was caught when a cute redhead entered, looking exhausted. She was wearing tight jeans and boots, with a graphic t-shirt of some kind.

“Hey Tony,” she said, as she approached the bar. It seemed that she was a regular, as the bartender immediately placed a beer in front of her, without her having to ask. She nodded her thanks and downed about half of it, making a face at the taste and getting lost looking into the froth.

Dean watched the girl, trying to make out what was on her t-shirt. He could see the image of a girl holding something set in front of flames, and there was writing… It wasn’t until she shifted to sit on her foot that he could see exactly what the image was and what it said. A female firefighter was holding a hose, and words next to the image read “Some Like it Hot and Wet”.

Without even thinking, Dean was up and walking over to the girl, subconsciously wanting to find comfort after the fire the previous night. Maybe this girl’s shirt was a sign?

He sat on the stool next to her, taking a sip of his beer before turning her way. “Hey there,” he said lamely, and she looked at him incredulously.

“Really? That’s your line?” she replied, taking a drink of her beer. Dean didn’t reply, looking over at Sam and seeing that he was watching them. Dean shrugged at both the girl and his brother, unsure of what he was doing or what he wanted.

“Sorry, sweetheart. I’m not really on top of my game tonight.”

She looked at him for a moment, before asking, “If you’re not on top of your game, why did you even come over here?”

Dean turned slightly toward her as he drank again. He put his beer down and glanced at her t-shirt. “It was actually your shirt. I, uh, was sorta involved in a fire last night, and… I don’t know.”

She could tell that he was being sincere and not just giving her a line, so she bit. “Well, my name is Lacey. What’s yours?”

Dean smiled softly at her. “Dean. My name’s Dean.” Lacey offered her hand and Dean shook it, before they both drank from their beer.

“I’m a firefighter,” Lacey offered, continuing the conversation. “I just got off of my 3-day shift, and I always come here after a shift to decompress. You said fire last night? I might have been working it, if it was here in town.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, impressed with Lacey. He knew that any public service job was tough, and firefighting was at the top of the list, especially for girls. He didn’t even hesitate to answer her. “Yea, I called in the fire over on Oak Street last night about 11. I watched as it was put out, you have a pretty intense job.”

Lacey turned to him, “Well, I was there so you saw me in action.”

Dean offered his beer in a cheers. “Great job then, Lacey.” They clinked glasses and drank, sitting silently for a few minutes.

The bartender brought them another round, and Dean saw that Sam had found himself a friend as well. He had moved to a booth with a petite brunette girl and had his arm behind her shoulders. 

Lacey seemed interested to continue their conversation after a few minutes of silence, and asked him, “Was last night your first fire? You seem more shaken up than a normal spectator.”

Dean looked at her, debating whether or not to spill his life story out to this stranger. She seemed truly interested, so he went for it. “No, not my first fire. My childhood home burned down when I was four. I had to, uh, carry my baby brother out…He’s sitting right over there, actually.” Dean pointed Sam out to Lacey, and she nodded before looking back at him. “We, um. We lost my mom.”

Lacey’s hand was on Dean’s forearm in a comforting squeeze instantly. “Dean, I’m so sorry. That’s awful.”

All Dean could do in response was nod and take another drink. It felt nice to talk to Lacey, a complete stranger but also someone who was obviously trustworthy and caring, based on their short conversation and her job. He felt a weight that had settled on him last night lift from his shoulders, and he knew it was helping him get out of the rut he was in.

Wanting to change the subject slightly and feeling a little bit more like his normal self, Dean pointed at Lacey’s shirt. “So – hot and wet, huh?”

Lacey laughed. He liked that sound. “Yea, I guess. My sister got me this shirt, and I kinda love it. I never wear it around the station, cause the guys give me a hard time about it, but I almost always wear it right after my shifts. It puts a positive spin on my job, for sure.”

“Well, I’m glad it caught my eye,” Dean said, winking at her. He looked back at his beer, watching the bubbles float to the top of the glass.

A few moments of silence later and Lacey was pulling out a wad of cash to put on the bar. She got off her stool as Dean looked at her, before saying boldly, “You staying somewhere close?” She held her hand out to him, eyebrows raised.

Dean pulled out some cash as well, taking her hand. He caught Sam’s eye across the bar and sent him the _Don’t come back to the room anytime soon_ look, before he led Lacey out of the door.

As they walked down the street, Dean held her hand in his, her other arm holding his elbow to keep him close. He was surprised that she had taken the first step, but wasn’t going to say no to taking home a probably very fit, definitely very attractive, ginger firefighter. 

They walked up to the motel, Dean letting go of her hand to unlock the door. He led her inside and locked the door behind them. They stood there for a minute, just looking at each other.

Lacey finally spoke. “Look, Dean. I don’t normally do this, but I just got off of a very intense shift, and my adrenaline is pumping. You had a rough night as well, and I just feel like we can have a little fun and de-stress. Yea?”

Dean reached out to her, pulling her by her waist to press against him. “Sounds wonderful, sweetheart,” he said quietly, before pressing his lips to hers. Her arms wound around his neck, and they kissed, learning the taste and feel of one another.

The two of them fell to the bed, moving smoothly against one another. While they both planned for a hot, wet, adrenaline-infused night, they instead found a comforting, passionate dance that neither of them realized they so desperately needed.

Later on, Dean held Lacey against him beneath sheets, running his fingers through her hair. He smiled as her eyes fluttered closed, kissing his chest just above his tattoo before falling asleep. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, sighing deeply before joining her in dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> image SOURCE: https://www.deviantart.com/cartoons/traditional/cartoons/newest/?q=by%3ADFitchPencilArt&view_mode=2 - all credit to the wonderful artist! thanks for the inspiration!


End file.
